


she says that people stare cause we look so good together

by shesthesmoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: I need to write more femslash so this is a bunch of shadowhunters femslash au/ficlets/oneshots/drabbles/whatever (first one is clizzy but i'll do a lot of different pairings)





	

“Alec, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine,” Izzy argued, pausing in the middle of her sentence to blow her nose. Some of the objects on the bathroom counter shook dangerously, but she ignored them.

“You’re not fine, you’re sick,” Alec pointed out. Izzy grumbled. 

“Goodbye, big brother.” Izzy waved a hand and her older brother’s face disappeared from her bathroom mirror, while her purple toothbrush went flying across the room and smacked the ceramic towel rack with a  _ clink _ . Even the small noise made her headache slightly worse. 

She took a deep breath and assessed her situation. She was definitely sick, her brother was right as usual, and she was losing control of her power. The last problem was a non-issue if she stayed inside, which she was planning on doing anyway.

 

~

 

Izzy was awoken by a knock on the door. She fumbled across the apartment, not really looking at or paying attention to what was on the floor around her. Jars, books, and various other items seemed to leap out of her way. She made it to the door and opened it. Standing outside was her cute neighbor, Clary Fray. She screamed internally.

“Hey!” Clary bubbled. “Sorry for bothering you. I heard you were feeling under the weather, so I made you some soup!” She thrust a tureen into Izzy’s hands. “Feel better!” With that, the short redhead was gone. Unthinkingly, Izzy put the soup on the dining room table and went back to bed.

 

~

 

Izzy had a million questions when she woke up around dinner time, ranging from  _ Who told you I was sick? _ to  _ Why are you bringing me soup when we’ve literally never spoken?  _ She didn’t trust herself to heat the soup without setting the table aflame, so she picked it up to put it in the microwave. She noticed with a start that the soup was already at the perfect temperature, exactly as it had been when it was set on the table three hours before.

After eating the soup, which smelled amazing, she realized that her headache had dissipated and she felt like if she tried her power, she would have some of her control back.


End file.
